


Our mercy, as Deep as the Feitas

by Rodyle



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodyle/pseuds/Rodyle
Summary: In the Queendom of Falena, a certain tradition exists among the royalty: there are not, never have been, and never will be a Prince in Falena.





	1. Dawn

Centuries ago, in the Holy Land of Lunas, the First Queen descended. With the Dawn, Sun, and Twilight runes in hand, she breathed life into the barren wastes left behind by the once mighty Ancient Dynasty, which had supposedly been burnt by the Sun Rune itself. So goes the legend of the Queendom of Falena's founding. From it are borne many curious traditions.

There are the Sacred Games, for example: since the Queen in the Sun Palace is as a goddess of warmth and prosperity, so was it decided that her husband should be as a god of war, the greatest of warriors. Wandering sellswords, warrior monks, and Noble scions alike can battle in the colosseum at Stormfist, and must do so to take the hand of the crown princess. But of course, there are no kings in Falena, the royal consort is, rather than his own throne, given the task of leading the Queen's Knights, the elite royal bodyguard. 

But more curiously for Falena's neighbours, but as sacred to Falena as the three runes themselves, is that there are not, and never have been, any men in the royal family besides the married in consorts themselves.

This is not, of course, because the royal family is incapable of producing males. Rather, any males born of the queen, her sisters, her cousins, or any princess, are themselves simply considered princesses. In religious ritual, on legal documentation, for public appearance, during formal engagements, those who in other lands would be princes were raised to be and obliged to appear as heirs to the First Queen. All who carry the name Falenas are expected to prepare for marriage, train to be clerics and oracles at Lunas, or be groomed for the Solar Throne itself, though others have donned armor and joined the military as officers and Queen's Knights to defend their cousins and country. 

In the past this tradition has run into... complications. 

But for the current crown princess, Freyja Falenas, it was a blessing. 

\-----------

The Bearer of the Sun Rune and Queen of Falena, Arshtat Falenas, leaned back on her throne, and observed those before her: Queen's Knights Georg Prime and Kyle of Lelcar, along with her own sister, Sialeeds Falenas.

The latter finished her somewhat lengthy report on the situation in Lordlake: "Thus we see increasingly vicious monsters, rampant disease, starvation, and dehydration. As head of the Royal Inspection Team I can only suggest, sister, that is time to have the Godwins cease blocking the river."

Arshtat was silent, for a moment, processing her younger sibling's recommendation. In strictly logical terms, it made sense: the Roveres who inspired the uprising were dead, the town had been thoroughly searched for the Dawn Rune after she smote it two years ago, and most of the populace had either died or fled. It was too ravaged to ever really be a threat again and clearly the rune, if had ever been in the town itself to start, was long gone. Further punishment was meaningless, and the upkeep for Godwin's ridiculous dam/fortress hybrid wasn't worth even the relatively small percentage of it covered by the central government. It would be more valuable if torn down and sold off as raw materials, plus the show of mercy would be as useful as the show of force two years ago.

All perfectly sensible reasons to stop. To take the royal boot off of Lordlake, and turn her eyes elsewhere (perhaps on Marscal Godwin himself, for example).

And yet...

And yet...

"Ha... hahaHAHAHA!" She couldn't help it. The whisper in her mind turned to cackling laughter in reality. "They still squat there? Traitors and thieves, wasting away in such a wretched existence?" The Sun Rune glowed brighter as she spoke, her eyes widening, as she spring from her throne, causing her sister and Kyle to recoil, and for Georg Prime to just almost go for his sword (a reflex that, fortunately, he suppressed enough for the queen to not notice). 

"Yes, yes, truly, it's tremendous, hysterical in fact! But also infuriating! Why, after the power of the sun itself scorched their pathetic hamlet, do they cling to it still? Out of defiance, clearly! Traitors to the throne, even now! And you Sialeeds, my own blood, suggest CLEMENCY? No..." The rune on her forehead grew brighter, "No I think it might be time for another less-"

Arshtat's tirade was cut off however, clarity returning to her mind as the rune dimmed, and she realized two hands were upon her, a firm and large one on her left shoulder and a soft, delicate one grasping her right hand.

Suddenly, Arshtat remembered where she was, who she was speaking to, who held her. One of the latter spoke, "My dear, I think you need to rest," came the voice of Ferid Egan, her husband and Commander of the Queen's Knights, causing her to turn and meet his eyes, finding instant calm in his smile. He gently reached out and grabbed her other hand, running the one already on her down through her silver locks to the small of her back. "It's been a long day. Let our daughter handle this."

"Yes mother, let me handle the rest of today's trivialities. Sleep, walk the gardens with father, do what you need to relax," came the voice of the other, still grasping her right hand. Arshtat turned and looked at the room's other, smaller throne to her right, where her Freyja sat, the long silver hair of the family running down her back, and her own guard Miakis shadowing her throne just as Ferid did Arshtat's. Her eldest child, soon to be 16 (and due for her Games, another weight on Arshtat's soul), was by far the most subdued of the women in the family, having relatively little of the fire of her mother or younger sister, to say nothing of the cheer of her father or Haswar (though she could be as snide as Sialeeds when it suited her). 

Yes, her dear girl... and in front of that child, and her husband, she had again lost herself, and at two of her loyal knights and her already much burdened sister at that. "Yes, yes you're both right...." Arshtat faced her sister as Ferid began to lead her out of the throne room, "Forgive me Sialeeds, that was... uncalled for." She got a dismissive wave in return, causing the queen to slightly smile in spite of herself.

\---

Freyja sighed a bit as her mother disappeared out of the chamber, then turned back towards her aunt.  _Another day, another episode... that thing is eating her alive... and it's going to do far worse than that eventually._ But there was nothing to do about the Sun Rune at the moment, so the Crown Princess mentally pushed the matter aside with some difficulty. "The matter of Lordlake will have to be tabled for now, obviously. Father and I will try to talk to her in private later, but thank you for your report Auntie... I only wish I could have gone to see it myself."

The older woman frowned and gave a sigh of her own. "There's nothing to be gained from sending you out there personally."

Miakis piped up from behind, the bubbly native of Sauronix adding, "Also, do you want to see Her Majesty's reaction to suggesting sending her heir to Lordlake of all places? I'd feel safer suggesting we arrange for little Lym to marry King Jallat."

"A fair point," Freyja noted mildly, "nonetheless, I cannot stay locked in Sol Falena at all hours. Have to show myself to the wider populace, it's a matter of responsibility."

"Well then you should ask her to let you come to Lelcar!" Kyle, second youngest of the current Queen's Knights after Miakis chimed in. "I've not been back myself in awhile, but I can still arrange a great tour, for day and night, if I contact my old friends.

"I think your idea of a great tour wouldn't sit well with the Queen either," Prime noted.

Sialeeds cut in again, "As amusing as this all is, I've given my report and it's been a long, exhausting trip, so I'm going to turn in."

"I'll just let Lym know you couldn't be bothered to see your little niece who missed you so much..." Freyja responded in mock sorrow. "And of course Miakis will have to split that new bottle of Kanakan that came in all by ourselves.

Sialeeds, who had started to make for the main exit, abruptly froze at that last remark. Those in the room could see the mental battle being waged, the gears turning, the vices pulling against one another... until one won out. "Nope, sorry, sleep now, spoiling tomorrow." With a huff, she added, "and I'll buy my own booze!" before storming out.

The princess smiled fondly even as her aunt departed, then turned to the knights who'd accompanied Sialeeds on her journey, adopting a more serious expression and tone. "Queen's Knights George Prime and Kyle of Lelcar, excellent work as always. I thank you for my royal aunt's safety. Dismissed." Both bowed and exited, leaving the crown princess and her bodyguard alone.

The latter leaned down and faces her charge, "So... new Kanakan?" She said with a grin, which Freyja returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a So You Haven't Played Suikoden V (or read the lp (https://lparchive.org/Suikoden-V/) intro chapter, mixed with just explaining what I'm doing.
> 
> So I'll get more into the specifics of politics in this Falena as time goes on (assuming I stick with this, which is never certain). Obviously, having all your royalty be, for all legal and ceremonial purposes, women (even if they're cismen, unlike Freyja), has a lot of knock on effects for politics.


	2. The Royal Siblings

 

Spanning the great river Feitas, in the center of the Queendom of Falena, stood the Royal Capital of Sol Falena, home of the Sun Palace. Standing just outside of the shadow of the river's source, the Ashtwal Mountains, Falenans were fond of calling it the most beautiful city in the world, upon which the sun never sets. 

 

The Crown Princess was not inclined to be so generous. She loved her home of course, but for all the sparkling waters and marble architecture, she was also constantly assailed by fawning, scheming nobles about one favor or another. Not to mention gossip rags about the...  _aesthetic draw_  of her family and the knights (and, most recently, a new Rune mistress?). The latter she put herself through, technically, as knowing the latest buzz in the capital had obvious benefits, but quite a bit of it was drek. Increasingly  _dangerous_  drek, in fact. Falena had no laws about Lese Majeste, technically speaking, but that hadn't stopped her royal mother from nearly going on a Sun Rune fueled execution spree when she heard one tabloid had published a particularly detailed and LURID story about a supposed affair between Princess Freyja herself and the aging senior Queen's Knight Galleon. It took quite a bit of soothing from the princess to convince Queen Arshtat to calm down, and even then Freyja was obliged to send Queen's Knights Zahak and Kyle to the paper's offices. They were supposed to  _suggest_  that the paper issue a retraction and find something else to write about in the future. And indeed, Sol Secrets did exactly that, though the Princess imagined that the company packing up and departing for Rainfall was an additional bit of prodding from Zahak. 

 

Far more irritating than any tabloid were the nobles, not the least because Freyja could at least stop reading the tabloids if she wished, while the nobility hounded her in the halls of her own home. It had always been such, granted, and to a point she was fine with that since it was her duty as the heir to the throne to hear such supplications, no matter how petty or foolish. However, it had gotten worse over the last two years, both due to her drawing closer to being of age and because people seemed to think that she was the key to getting whatever they wanted out of an increasingly erratic Arshtat. 

 

_Would that I had such influence over Mother,_  thought the princess as she strolled down the hall with Miakis, occasional clusters of people scurrying to go around the two. Eventually, the pair rounded and corner and a small comet made impact with the heir to the throne. Only years of training in poise and restraint kept her upright, her reaction confined to a small wince and an 'off' as she looked down at the tiny brunette that had impacted her, who'd stumbled back and was rubbing her own head a bit. "Ah, there you are Lym. What have mother and I said about running in the halls?" The elder sister scolded the younger. 

 

Second Princess Lymsleia, all of 10 years old, managed to at least look somewhat contrite. "Sorry big sis," she said, smoothing her dress before shifting to a smile, "but I heard Auntie was back! Mom's been sending her on all these inspections, I hardly get to see her anymore!" The smile shifted to a frown, "In fact I don't get to see  _you_  much now that you're helping Mom all the time, and we live in the same house!" 

 

"Princess!" came an indignant bark from behind the younger sister, as a short girl with black hair ran up behind her, dressed in the black and gold of the Queen's Knights (despite technical apprentice status). "It is your sister and aunt's duty to help Her Majesty run the country, you shouldn't pout about it... or run in the halls! OR call the Sun Palace a 'house!'"

 

Miakis giggled from her place behind the elder sister, "having trouble with babysitting duty today Lyon?" 

 

The effect was immediate, as the younger royal stamped her feet, causing her sister to sigh and develop a slight headache in anticipation of the next few minutes. "'Babysitting!?' Who are you calling a baby Miakis!?" Then, after a moment's thought, "And stop picking on Lyon! She's the best bodyguard there is!" The second princess gave a 'hmph,' crossed her arms, and turned away. 

 

"If you feel that way," Freyja interjected before her own bodyguard could prod her favorite teasing targets further, "then perhaps you should make things a bit easier on her? Less running about at top speeds, perhaps?" The younger princess looked down, kicking her feet a bit. The message sinking in, her sister continued, "Now, as for Aunt Sialeeds, she was tired from her trip and went to bed after reporting to Mother, Father and I. Do  _you_  want to wake up Aunt Sialeeds?" A furious shaking of the head was the response: Sialeeds Falenas' temper on waking was legendary. "Right, so: I unfortunately have a bit of work to do at the Senate House and then I myself will be turning in.  _However_ , our Aunt isn't going anywhere for a bit and my schedule is clearer tomorrow, so we'll play then, alright?" 

 

A pair of arms thrown around the royal waist, with a muffled, "I love you big sis," was the response this time. 

 

Patting her younger sibling's head, Freyja smiled, "I love you too Lym. Now, run along and don't cause trouble for Lyon, ok?"

 

Removing herself from her sister's skirts, Lym looked up with a bright smile and nodded, before going off with her bodyguard.

 

"My, my," Miakis murmured, "no matter how many times I see it, you've got the magic touch with that little firecracker. If Lady Sialeeds tried to lecture her like that half the palace would hear them."

 

"It's a feedback loop," Freyja replied, turning down a staircase and into the main hall, intent on exiting the main building entirely, "once one person starts yelling the other will respond, and then it just turns into who's louder. Those two are especially bad about it, but it's hardly uncommon."

 

"...You sound like Lord Rovere," was the whispered, sad response.

 

"That's the most dangerous thing you could possibly say in this city," Freyja wheeled on Miakis, replying equally quietly. "Never do so again."

 

Miakis nodded, then forced a change of subject. "So... let's go see who's trying to get under the royal skirts, shall we?" Her charge scowled, and strolled towards the main gates without reply, intent on the senate house.  


End file.
